CROSS-REFERENCE TO RELATED APPLICATIONS
The following U.S. Patent is cross-referenced and incorporated by reference herein: U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,233 titled xe2x80x9cRADIATION SHIELDxe2x80x9d issued Jul. 3, 1990 to Orrison, Jr.
The present invention relates to the modeling of radiation. More particularly, the present invention relates to using a visual model to demonstrate the effects of radiation as it enters and exits a subject.
Radiation can be provided by a variety of natural or man-made sources and can be electromagnetic energy at wavelengths of 1.0xc3x9710xe2x88x9215 meters (e.g., cosmic rays) to 1.0xc3x97106 meters (e.g., radiation from AC power lines). Some forms of radiation can be manipulated for beneficial purposes (e.g., the selective irradiation of cancerous cells) or may have negative effects (e.g., radiation may increase the aging process).
It is important in certain fields to understand how radiation works. For example: those in the medical field may wish to understand the effects of x-ray radiation on portions of the human body (e.g., thyroid area, male gonadal areas, female gonadal areas, breast area, hands, eyes, etc.); those in the travel field may wish to understand how cosmic rays affect living tissue during air or space travel; students may wish to investigate the scientific principles involved in electromagnetic radiation. In this regard, an understanding of the properties, characteristics and theories related to radiation may be important for understanding the principles involving electricity and magnetism, the wave-particle duality of light, and the energy levels of the elements (among other things).
In particular, it may be important to understand how radiation is scattered and absorbed by an object (i.e., Compton scattering). It is believed that radiation may be quantized in small energy bundles (e.g., photons). It is further postulated that when an electromagnetic wave (e.g., photon, x-ray, light ray, etc.) is incident on a material containing a charge (i.e., protons or electrons) the material absorbs energy from the wave due to recoil, and the scattered wave has less energy than the incident wave (e.g., a lower frequency and longer wavelength).
It is known to describe the properties of electromagnetic radiation and Compton scattering using textual devices such as books and treatises. However, such textual devices have several disadvantages. First, students may find it difficult to comprehend the long paragraphs and chapters of such textual devices, which may cause some students to lose attention in the subject matter. Second, such textual devices may be overly complicated and may convey unnecessary information, which may cause students to lose focus on a major concept or a big picture. Third, it may be difficult for some students to visualize the subject matter described in such textual devices.
In an attempt to overcome the shortcomings of such textual devices, the use of graphic devices has been known. For example, illustrated pictures may supplement such textual devises in describing the subject matter at issue. However, such graphical devices have several disadvantages. First, such graphical devices are often one dimensional, which may be difficult for some students to visualize. Second, such graphical devices ordinarily do not include an educational xe2x80x9chookxe2x80x9d, which helps students to understand a concept. Third, students may have reservations about opening or accessing a textual device to view such graphical devices.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus for demonstrating the characteristics of radiation in three dimensions. There is also a need for an apparatus to demonstrate the effects of radiation and how to protect against such effects. There is still further a need for a method for demonstrating the properties and effects of radiation.
The present invention relates to an apparatus for demonstrating the properties of radiation. The apparatus includes a generally non-opaque matrix, and a light source adjacent the matrix.
The present invention further relates to an apparatus for demonstrating the effects of radiation. The apparatus includes a translucent polymeric matrix and a subject at least partially surrounded by the matrix. The apparatus also includes a light source mounted to the matrix, wherein a light generated by the light source and directed toward the matrix causes a portion of the matrix to glow.
The present invention further relates to a method for demonstrating the properties and effects of radiation. The method includes providing a matrix. The method also includes providing a light source adjacent the matrix. The method further includes illuminating the matrix with an incident light generated by the light source such that a portion of the matrix tends to glow.